Un futuro destinado
by perfect night
Summary: Edward se acaba de mudar a Forks, donde demuestra su desagrado destrozando cosas, además tomándola contra el jefe Swan ¿Será Bella capaz de demostrarle que no todo es violencia? One-Shoot


**Summary: Edward se acaba de mudar a Forks, donde demuestra su desagrado destrozando cosas, además tomándola contra el jefe Swan ¿Será Bella capaz de demostrarle que no todo es violencia?**

* * *

Aquí estamos otro día, con la misma mierda de siempre. Todo es tan sumamente monótono que me aburre.

Me arreglé lo más rápido que puede y bajé a desayunar. Mi padre ya se había ido.

Mejor.

Estaba bastante susceptible sobre la nueva familia que se acababa de mudar a Forks. Miento. No, susceptible con el nuevo hijo de esa familia. Se ve que no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus padres en mudarse y lo ha decidido pagar con el pueblo.

Lo entiendo. Mudarse de Chicago aquí no debe ser muy emocionante. Aunque tampoco es muy maduro destrozar el pueblo. Hay que decir que por lo menos le da trabajo a Charlie.

Acabé de desayunar y me dirigí al instituto con mi camioneta, vieja pero segura y me encantaba.

Nada más llegar, Ángela, Jessica y Alice me interceptaron y me agarraron.

-Bella – dijo Alice saltando de alegría.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –Dije algo intimidada por su alegría.

-Hoy vendrá Edward Cullen a nuestro instituto –Dijo una Jessica jodidamente emocionada.

-¿Enserio? –pregunté más por cortesía que por interés, la verdad era, que el chico ese no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Si seguía fastidiando la vida de mi padre, tendría que hablar con él de manera no muy agradable.

-Sí, y según he oído, estaba buenísimo y es guapísimo –ella suspiró – Pero yo ya tengo a mi propio chico perfecto –y sonrió, seguramente pensando en Jasper, su novio desde hace dos años.

Asentí, y comencé a caminar hacia clases con Alice al lado.

-¿Sabes Bella? –Me preguntó –Tengo un presentimiento de todo esto… Creo que va a salir bien –sonrió de manera misteriosa y entró en clase danzando.

Yo suspiré, cada vez que Alice tenía un presentimiento, algo iba a pasar.

Entré en clase y me senté al lado de mi amiga.

La clase pasó monótona y jodidamente aburrida. Escuchar al profesor hablar de algo que no me interesaba era un infierno.

-Bella –susurró Alice desde mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le susurré de vuelta.

-Estaba pensando, que tu eres la única soltera de nuestro grupo…-empezó a decir. Me sentó un poco mal que me lo dijera, no sé, si quería que no estuviera con ellos que no se fuera por las ramas.

-Siento que eso te suponga una molestia –le dije.

-No, nada de eso… Estoy pensando en que, uhm, creo que ya sé cuál es tu chico perfecto –me dijo con su sonrisa y se fue.

Yo me quede un momento un poco perdida, ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? En fin, lo ignoraría. Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, pensando en cómo arreglármelas para que Charlie me dejara ir este viernes noche a la fiesta de Jessica.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la cafetería un cuerpo bastante grande me empujó.

-Oye- Le grité.

Él se giró y me miró con desdén.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? –Le dije al estúpido que me miraba mal.

En realidad, nunca lo había visto, estaba bueno. Tenía los ojos de color verde y el pelo cobrizo. Era guapo. Pero eso no le daba el derecho de empujarme.

-No es mi culpa de que seas malditamente descuidada y no veas por donde andas –Me dijo de forma brusca y siguió andando.

Me quedé un poco pasmada, era un idiota. ¿Cómo me dice eso? No me conocía de nada.

Entré en la cafetería y me dirigí hacia la mesa de siempre, ocupada por los mismos seres de hace años, es decir, mis amigos.

-Bella –Gritó Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – Le dije con una sonrisa fingida. No tenía ni hambre, ni ganas de nada.

-He estado hablando con Jessica y hemos decidido que nosotras iremos primero –Me dijo casi saltando en su silla.

-Alice, sabes que primero se lo tengo que decir a mi padre –Dije algo tan obvio que rodó los ojos.

-Bella –Dijo Jessica esta vez- Te quiero el viernes a las ocho en mi casa ¿Entendido?

Puse los ojos en blanco y acto seguido Jessica se giró y empezó a hablar con Alice sobre la decoración de la casa.

Era una jodida fiesta, no era para tanto.

Esperé aburrida hasta que tocará el timbre para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase. Todo era tan monótono.

Estaba tan sumida en mí, que cuando tocó el timbre me sobresalté.

-Nos vemos luego- Me despedí de mis amigos.

Me dirigí hacia calculo, realmente me era odiosa esa asignatura. Cuando entré en la clase me puse en mi sitio y espere a que se acabara la clase.

El día pasó entre clase y clase hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Con un suspiro me reuní con Ángela, Alice y Jessica. Ellas estaban emocionadas por la fiesta. Ugh, parecía que no tenían nada más de lo que hablar.

-Bella, ¿Qué vestido vas a llevar? –Me preguntó Jessica mientras caminábamos por el aparcamiento.

-Pues aún no lo sé, no me he parado a pensar lo que llevaré –Le dije un poco asqueada.

-¿Cómo que...? –Dijo, pero le interrumpí.

-Lo siento chicas, tengo prisa hoy.- Dije a forma de despedida.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi camioneta y me dirigí a casa.

Como siempre pasaba, no había nadie en la casa, así que pensé en hacer la cena. Haría la comida favorita de Charlie para tener más oportunidad a que me dejará ir a la fiesta.

Pensé en hacerle pasta junto a patatas al horno. Estaba pensando en que tendría que preparar primero cuando escuché un ruido en la parte delantera de la casa.

Me asusté. Charlie no regresaba hasta las siete. ¿Quién sería?

Decidí salir fuera para ver, aunque no estaba totalmente segura. Me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Me mantuve quieta durante un par de segundos para ver si pasaba algo. No escuché nada. Indecisa abrí la puerta y me sorprendí con lo que encontré.

Enfrente de la pared derecha a la puerta estaba el imbécil y sexy chico que se había estampado conmigo en la puerta de la cafetería.

Él se giró sorprendido, supuse que fue porque no se esperaba a nadie.

-Esto… umh –No supe cómo empezar a hablar.

-¿Quién coño eres? –Dijo perplejo.

Quién. Coño. Se. Creía. Este.

-Soy la chica con la que te has tropezado e insultado retrasado –Le grité- ¿Quién coño eres y qué mierdas pensabas hacer aquí?

Se puso blanco.

-¿Vives aquí? –Dijo incrédulo.

-Idiota –Dije- ¿algún problema con eso?

Él sacudió la cabeza pareciendo asimilando las cosas.

-¿Eres la niña del jefe Swan? –Preguntó estúpidamente.

-No soy una niña –Le gruñí.

Él sonrió de forma muy sexy.

-Encantado preciosa, soy Edward Cullen –Dijo riendo fuertemente.

Me sorprendí. ¿Era retrasado? ¿Bipolar? ¿O simplemente estúpido?

Le gruñí. Era ese tal Edward, el estúpido que había nombrado Charlie, el momento que describió el niño que practicaba el vandalismo en Forks.

-Tranquila niña –Dijo sonriéndome de forma burlesca –Sólo he venido a decorar tu bonita casa.

Fue ahí cuando me fijé en el espray que llevaba en la mano. Oh mi Dios. No pensaba en hacer eso ¿Verdad?

-Ni lo pienses – Le miré mal.

-¿Y por qué no tendría que hacerlo? –Gruñó -¿Por qué lo diga la monjita hija del jefe Swan?

Abrí los ojos estupefacta.

-Seguro que sigues siendo virgen ¿A qué si? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Y a ti mierda te importa? –Le gruñí de forma desagradable.

-No me gustaría joder con una virgen –Dijo mientras se acercaba. Retrocedí un poco asustada.

-Como no te vayas le diré a Charlie –Intenté mostrarme firme y valiente.

Él llegó frente a mí y me estampó con fuerza contra la pared que estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

-No me toques –Le dije enfadada- Suéltame.

-Aún no me has contestado –Dijo sonriendo.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje fuertemente lejos de mí. Edward retrocedió con las manos arriba y riendo.

-Tranquila niña, ya estás a salvo –Soltó una carcajada. –Dale recuerdos al jefe y considera este pequeño obsequio de bienvenida el que no haya pintado la pared de tu casa.

Mientras reía se iba hacia su coche.

Jodido capullo.

Me entraron ganas de aventarle cualquier cosa, pero simplemente no dejé que la ira tomase el control. Inspiré y espiré. Me di la vuelta y pasé del tema.

Intenté no pensar en Edward y su sexy sonrisa, pero vamos, soy humana, recaigo en los placeres. Mientras continuaba con la cena, empecé a tatarear.

Se me pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, ya que Charlie vino y nos dispusimos a cenar.

-¿Qué tal las clases, Bella?- Preguntó Charlie para entablar conversación.

-Tranquilitas –le dije sonriendo. -¿Qué tal tú día?

-Por increíble que parezca, tranquilo –Dijo Charlie pensativo – El hijo de los Cullen, no molestó a nadie hoy.

Me atraganté con la comida y rápidamente cogí el vaso de agua. Charlie me miró suspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –Dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada, nada –Dije intentado mantener mi sonrisa.

Charlie gruñó.

-¿Edward te ha dicho o hecho algo? –Pregunto con furia.

Abrí los ojos intentado mostrar inocencia.

-¿Qué dice papá? ¿Te has tomado algo? –Bromeé como salida de la pregunta. –Ese tipo y yo no nos conocemos.

Él después de decir eso se relajo notablemente.

-Bella –Dijo serio –Si te hace algo, dímelo, ese tipo no me cae nada bien.

Suspiré internamente y asentí a su advertencia.

-Esto… ¿Papá? –Le llamé suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? –Dijo él curioso.

-Esto… Alice me invitó el viernes en la noche para hacer noche de pijama –Empecé, no todo era mentira, cuando acabara la fiesta iba ir a su casa- ¿Puedo ir? Será en su casa.

-Claro que si cariño –Dijo como si le agradara que saliera. –Pásatelo bien.

Acabamos de cenar sin nada más que decir. Recogí todos los platos sucios y los limpie.

-Buenas noche papá –le dije mientras él veía la televisión.

Asintió.

Fui a mi habitación a hacer todos los deberes que tenía. Cuando por fin termine, me fui a dar una ducha. Me relajé muchísimo y me dejé llevar por el agua caliente.

Cuando decidí que ya era suficiente por hoy, salí y me vestí con mi pijama. Estaba cansada por lo que no tardé nada en dormirme.

Me desperté media hora antes que sonará el despertador, y lo cerré, ya no podría dormir más. Hoy era miércoles, y al no tener muchas clases, me lo tomé todo con calma.

Me vestí de la misma forma que siempre, vaqueros y alguna camiseta negra. Me peiné tranquilamente y mi pelo se quedó bastante bien. Así que cogí mis cosas y las bajé.

Tomé para desayunar un café y una tostada.

Papá aún debía de estar durmiendo ya que esa noche, no empezaba el turno hasta las once.

Recogí mis cosas y me fui al colegio con mi camioneta. Era tan perfecta para mí.

Cuando llegué apenas salí y sonó la campana. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de estar en clase, así que me saltaría las dos últimas clases.

Las tres clase primeras fueron eternas, lo más extraño, es que no había visto a Alice durante la mañana, cuando llegué a la cafetería, cogí un sándwich y una bebida y me fui a la mesa de siempre.

-Hola –Salude a todos en general.

-Hola Bella –Me devolvió el saludo Jess. Le sonreí falsamente y me senté al lado de Ben.

-Oye Ben, ¿Dónde está Angela? –Le pregunté curiosa.

-Angela está enferma, hoy se ha ido al médico –me contestó poniendo atención a su comida.

-Oh, dile que se mejore –Finalicé la conversación.

No pasó más de unos minutos, cuando vi a Alice entrar en la cafetería, parecía bastante animada y alegre. Aunque eso no era de extrañar.

-Bella, todo será perfecto, hablé con él y lo confesó –rió soñadora y pensé que había estado hablando con Jasper.

-Ajá –Asentí desinteresada y volví a mi comida. Terminé mi sándwich y cerré los ojos.

Estaba bastante cansada, necesitaba un poco de paz, pero no pude hacer nada ya que el timbre sonó para la siguiente clase. Una hora más y me iría.

Pasó esa hora rápidamente, suspiré, hoy no me había encontrado con Edward, y eso era un alivio para mi salud mental, no me apetecía discutir con nadie.

No le dije a nadie sobre que me iría, no les gustaría la idea, y bueno, se empeñarían en acompañarme y no deseaba eso.

Cogí mi furgoneta y manejé hasta un parque a las afueras de Forks, salí y me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta ya que hacía mucho frío

Cogí mi mp3 y me puse a escuchar música en un columpio vacío. No había nadie en el parque, estaba sola, escuchando música y me sentí cómoda.

Mi mente traicionera empezó a reproducir imágenes de Edward. Él con su sonrisa sexy, sus ojos brillando de burla y su arrogancia.

Gemí y aumenté el volumen de mi mp3, mientras pasaba la canción de Monster de Skillet.

Quise despejar mi mente y empecé a seguir el ritmo y canté en voz baja cada trozo que me sabía. Empecé a balancearme poco a poco, mientras tatareaba la canción.

Cerré los ojos y me llevé un poco, estaba cansada y no sabía por qué. Casi me da un infarto cuando abrí los ojos y vi parado, frente a mí a Edward.

-Umh – Dije, después de que mi corazón fuera a un ritmo normal.

Él me sonrió como riéndose de mí.

-¿Te asustado niña? –Preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

Le miré mal y le gruñí.

-No me llames niñas, idiota –Le dije.

-Es lo que eres –Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le enseñé el dedo corazón.

Él echó la cabeza para atrás y empezó a reírse.

Me bajé del columpio y me dirigí a mi furgoneta, ignorándole.

Noté como me cogía del brazo y me giraba bruscamente hacia él.

Sin saber lo que pretendía, estampó sus labios contra los míos, me quedé estática. Él fue moviéndolos hasta que empecé a responderle el beso. Se sentía bien. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me estamparon contra él. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia mí de forma instintiva. Su lengua se abrió paso por mi boca y a parir de ahí, el beso se convirtió en una lucha, pero una lucha que me encantaba.

Poco a poco, cuando nos faltó la respiración nos fuimos separándonos.

-Umh –Dijo- Pues no eres tan niña como pensaba.

Empezó a reír como un loco.

Me sentí insultada por su asqueroso comentario. Di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi camioneta, pero él me volvió a coger y me giró.

Le fulminé con la mirada y él simplemente me volvió a besar.

Intenté separarlo esta vez, pero él no me dejó, me agarró con más fuerza y profundizó el beso. Puse mis manos en su pecho para intentar empujarlo, pero no cedió. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba por la labor se separó de mí.

-Umm cariño, me encantas –Dijo mientras se reía.

Yo gruñí, era imbécil, y encima se ríe de mí. Gilipollas.

Me fui a mi camioneta y esta vez me dejo.

La tarde fue monótona como siempre. Hacer la cena para Charlie, hacer los deberes y acostarme.

Al día siguiente no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Bella, deja de gruñir, me estas poniendo histérica –Me gruñó Alice esta vez.

-Como quieras –Dije pasando de todo.

Hasta la hora de descanso no pasó nada digno de mención.

Fui a dejar los libros en la taquilla, cuando alguien me tocó el culo por detrás. Me giré para encararlo y que sorpresa al encontrarme a Edward.

-¿Qué mierdas haces? –Le gruñí, haciendo que quitara la mano de mi culo.

-Tranquila nena –Dijo guiñándome un ojo. –Pero tienes un culo que umh…

Enserio este tío era idiota. Inspiré y expiré. Intentando tranquilizarme.

-Déjame en paz –Dije y me di la vuelta, dejándolo plantado.

La comida fue una real mierda, estaban hablando sobre la fiesta. SI la fiesta esto, que si lo otro. Me puse histérica con tanto parloteo estúpido.

El resto del día pasó igual, excepto cuando intentaba escapar de Edward, para evitar encontrármelo de cara. Me alegré cuando tocó el timbre, indicándonos que era hora de irse para casa. Al fin, pude respirar tranquila.

Cuando llegué a casa, preparé la cena mientras leía un libro. Estaba acabando cuando Charlie llegó.

Cenamos en silencio hasta que el me preguntó:

-¿Mañana es la noche de pijamas con Alice?

-Si papá, Alice vendrá a recogerme después de cenar –Le dije con una sonrisa.

Acabamos de cenar y yo le deseé buenas noches.

Me di una ducha rápida y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté cuando sonó el maldito despertador. Gruñí. Genial. Hoy era viernes. Era _ese _jodidoviernes.

Realmente quise que algo malo me pasara, para evitar ir a la fiesta. Me estremecí al pensar en la fiesta.

Me arreglé lo más rápido posible y desayuné.

Intentando aplacarlo lo más tarde posible, fui con lentitud a mi camioneta.

Desgraciadamente llegué al instituto y que maravillosa sorpresa al encontrarme a mis queridísimas amigas allí.

-Bella –Gritó Alice y se lanzó sobre tan pronto me bajé del mi pickup.

-Tranquila Alice –Dijo riéndome suavemente

-Bella, acuérdate de que hoy pasaré por tu casa antes-Dijo muy entusiasmada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Respiré hondo, muy profundamente y me preparé para lo que iba a ser hoy, el día más largo de mi vida.

Me puse en camino para la siguiente clase y me metí en el aula de biología a esperar que llegaran el resto de los alumnos, Mike con quien compartía esa clase se acercó a mí y me saludo con voz cansada.

-Hey Bella –medio sonrió- ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Mike, creo que deberías irte a casa a dormir, dudo que puedas poner atención al profesor en este estado de ¿zombie? –Le aconsejé.

-No creo que pueda dormir en casa, mis padres están haciendo reformas, y ugh, no me dejan dormir –se quejó y yo me reí suavemente.

-¿Vas a venir esta noche? –Le pregunté.

-Oh, claro que si, Bella, lo haré por ti –Acto seguido guiño un ojo. Yo me reí.

-Ya claro, Mike, deberías dormir en el parque, o no sé, vete a casa de alguien, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Ben no vaya, y puedes quedarte en su casa- me atreví a sugerir.

-Sí, muy graciosa Bella, cómo si no supieras que si Ben no va, Angela tampoco, y lo último que ambos harán es dormir –se enfurruño y yo simplemente me limité a sonreír burlona – No te preocupes nena, estaré allí para ti –Dije esto y se fue a su sitio ya que el profesor de biología había entrado.

-Bien alumnos, empezaremos el tema 8, el citosol, éste es la parte acuosa de la membrana plasmática –Y siguió y ahí fue cuando desconecté un poco, a ratos me iba enganchando, pero en fin, luego estudiaría y ya está.

Estaba ansiosa por la fiesta además de que temía un poco volver a ver a Edward. ¿Estaría invitado a la fiesta? Se lo tendría que preguntar a Jessica.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era hora de almorzar y Edward hoy no había aparecido por el instituto.

-Hola Bella –Me saludó Jessica.

-Hola –Dije con una sonrisa –Escucha Jess, ¿Quién va ir a la fiesta?

Ya no podía más con mi ansia. Necesitaba saberlo.

Ella rió como una estúpida.

-Pues a la mayoría de nuestro curso. –Dijo sonriendo.

Me exasperé, eso no me aclaraba nada.

-¿Has invitado a ese tal Edward Cullen? –Dije directamente.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Dijo ella orgullosamente.

Bufé.

-Simplemente me gustaría saberlo, no es de mi especial agrado –Dije intentando que no se me notara la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Ella pareció como aliviada.

-Pues si –Sonrió- Pero ni te acerques a él, pienso ser su futura novia.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Enserio me estaba diciendo eso? Pero vamos ¿Enserio?

-Tranquila Jess, todo tuyo –Dije de forma desinteresada.

-Sí, sí, pero ni te acerques a él –Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

A veces, mi 'amiga' Jess, me daba, pero me daba mucho asco. Era desagradable hablar con ella, luego ella finge mucho y es toda sonrisas. En fin, no merecía ni siquiera un maldito pensamiento más por mi parte.

Ya no dije nada más en el descanso para comer, es más, ni siquiera comí.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, me alegré mucho y no es precisamente por volver a clase, además el entusiasmo de Alice me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Esperé a que todas las clases pasaran, como siempre nos mandaron tareas para el fin de semana, como si fuera unas largas vacaciones. Ugh, genial, más tarea aún.

Mi subí en mi camioneta, y con lentitud arrancó y me puse en marcha, quería llegar a casa de una vez, y ponerme cómoda, si luego iba a salir más vale que descansará un poco para poder estar activa durante la noche, porque no sabía hasta que hora me iba a quedar.

Me puse a preparar la comida rápidamente, así cuando Charlie llegará no se moriría de hambre.

No sabía qué hacer de comida, por lo que miré en la nevera y vi lo necesario para hacer ensalada y luego un poco de lasaña. Enseguida empecé a cocinar, la ensalada la dejé para lo último ya que era lo más fácil y sencillo.

Cogí queso, carne picada, tomate, y más ingredientes que eran necesarios para la lasaña. Lo preparé todo y después de un largo tiempo, la puse en el horno para que se hiciera. Cansada, suspiré y con tranquilidad hice la ensalada.

Estaba a punto de terminar la ensalada cuando Charlie vino a casa.

-Hola papá –Le grité desde la cocina.

-Hola nena –dijo entrando en ésta- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huele de maravilla –me alagó.

-Estoy preparando la lasaña de la abuela, te gustará –me aventuré a decirle, nunca había hecho esta lasaña que me enseño mi abuela.

-Oh, seguro, bueno, voy a cambiarme –me dije y se fue a su habitación.

Yo puse la mesa y me fui a la mía también para cambiarme los vaqueros y la sudadera a un chándal cómodo. Me cepillé el pelo y baje a quitar del horno la comida, y lo puse todo en dos platos, y la ensalada al medio.

Mi padre no tardo en bajar y se sentó en la mesa.

-Bien cariño, esto esta buenísimo –me sonrió y se llevó otro pedazo a la boca.

-Gracias papá –le sonreí y seguí comiendo. Estaba pensando en que Alice apenas tardaría un par de horas en venir, suspiré. Estaba agotada.

-¿Y qué habéis pensado para esta noche? –me preguntó mi padre.

Bien, aquí empezaba el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, nos vamos a ver unas películas en casa de Alice–le contesté mientras bebía de mi vaso de agua.

-¿Quién iréis? –siguió con sus preguntas.

-Bueno, no sé papá, las chicas de clase -Le contesté.

-¿Los padres de Alice estarán? –Me pregunto más serio.

Y ahí me replanteé en decirle la verdad. Aun que pensé que se iba a enterar además se suponía que era una inocente noche de películas.

-No creo, papá, he hablado con Alice y me ha asegurado que sus padres no iban a estar –Le dije con la máxima sinceridad.

-Está bien, cariño, disfruta la noche–Me dijo y yo me asentí.

- Bueno, me voy a ver la tele un rato –Se despidió.

-Buenas noches papá –Le deseé con una sonrisa.

Charlie se alejó y suspiré. Acto seguido me dispuse a quitar mesa y a fregar los platos.

Alice no tardó en venir y con su sonrisa característica le deseó buenas noches a Charlie y le prometió traerme a salvo. Nos fuimos a casa de Alice cuando yo recogí mis cosas y las puse en la maleta.

-Bien Bella, espero que estés preparada, porque te voy a poner hermosa –Dijo sonriendo, yo me estremecí. – Recuerda a las 8 p.m hemos quedado en casa de Jessica.

Asentí. No se me había olvidado.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, pero lo lograré –Dijo meditando para ella misma.

Rodé los ojos. Era Alice. No había otra posible explicación.

Cuando por fin estuvimos en su casa, me llevó a su habitación, donde me peinó, maquilló, vistió. Me escandalicé un poco con el vestido que me puso. Me venía un poco arriba de las rodillas, era negro, y era de manga corta. Lo peor de todo era que se me ceñía y no me gustaba.

-Alice –Me empecé a quejar.

Ella gruñó.

-Ni se te ocurra Bella, estas muy hermosa –Dijo cortándome y dejando la conversación por finalizada.

Ugh, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a quejarme.

Dejé estar todo. Me relejé y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Acto seguida se empezó a arreglar ella. Lo hizo tan rápido, que me sorprendí. Estaba hermosa.

Su vestido era también ceñido, pero de tirantes y de color granate. Me sentí celosa. A ella la queda muy bien.

-Vamos Bella, coge las cosas que nos vamos ya –Dijo Alice cansada de tener que ordenarme todo.

Yo lloriqueé, negándome a salir. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo algo que sonaba como "Que exagerada eres Bella"

Me tuvo que regañar unas cuantas veces más, hasta que decidí salir a fuera.

Condujo como una psicópata y cuando me queje por eso, me dijo que yo era la causante de eso, ya que era la que había estado pataleando como un bebé antes de salir de casa.

Llegamos a la casa de Jessica o la zorra. Me había cabreado con su actitud de niñata zorra.

Forcé una sonrisa cuando entré en su casa, saludándola como si nada. Le empezamos a ayudar con la bebida y todas las cosas. Fue por orden de Alice, porque por mí, me habría apalancado en el sofá y que le jodieran a la zorra.

Cuando terminamos, casi al instante empezó a entrar gente y gente, cada vez había más gente.

Me sorprendí bastante, creía que solo había invitado a nuestro curso. Jessica decidió que era hora de poner música y así lo hizo. La casa empezó a aumentar de volumen tanto de la música como de la gente que había ahí.

Alice me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella.

-Bella –Dijo Alice sonriéndome.

Vi que estaba con Jasper.

-Hola Bella –Dijo Jasper.

Genial. Sarcásticamente, claro. La única persona que podía hacerme entretener un rato y va y se apega a Jasper. Sé que suena un poco egoísta que diga eso, ya que es su novio y tiene derecho a estar junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –Dije con una sonrisa disimulada. –Hola Jasper.

-Me voy con Jasper un rato a la otra parte de la casa, si me busca Jessica, díselo por favor –Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Jasper.

Asentí.

La música me mareaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a esto y dudo mucho que lo haga algún día.

Me sorprendí al ver a gente ya borracha. Dios, por eso no me gusta la bebida, la gente se vuelve idiota cuando bebe.

Cuando me giré vi como Jessica acorralaba a Edward, parecía que Jessica estuviera tonteando con él. Ambos estaban sonriendo como idiotas.

Gruñí. Sería una fiesta genial.

Me mezcle entre la gente para ir a la mesa de las bebidas y ponerme un vaso de fanta de limón. A ver si así me animaba un poco con algún refresco helado.

Luego, pusieron una canción con bastante ritmo y me puse a bailar un poco.

No era una experta bailando, pero sabía moverme decentemente. Agité mis manos, y mi cintura, y me moví al son de la música. Sonreí cuando vi a Mike acercándose a mí, con pasos firmes, y cuando llegó hasta mí, me agarró de la cintura y nos pusimos a bailar juntos.

Me reí. Él era cómo un mejor amigo, con el que juagabas un rato y luego te olvidabas. Era así nuestra relación. Divertida.

-Hola Bella- me saludó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Mike –Le guiñe un ojo y lo acerqué a mí.

Sonrió. Y nos hizo a un lado. Me agarró de la mano, con la otra cogió una bebida, y me llevó a un rincón donde podíamos hablar tranquilos sin interrupción.

-Cariño, vas vestida como nunca –Me alagó –Estás sexy -.

-Gracias –Le sonreí –Tu tampoco estás mal –le devolví el alago.

-Me gusta Jess, pero ella está zorreando con Edward –me dijo triste.

-No, ni pensarlo. Es una zorra –Me miró mal- No quiero que sufras, así que ni intentes salir con ella –Le dije sinceramente.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que lo único que necesito es a ti? –Dijo bromeando.

Yo me reí.

-Por supuesto, nene –Le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia mí.

-Entonces bella dama, ¿Darás un beso a este hombre que te intenta conquistar? –Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Para seguirle el juego y seguir bromeando le respondí:

-Por supuesto, mi príncipe azul –Dije mientras sonreía y acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

Simplemente rocé los labios, para jugar un poco.

Mike se empezó a reír y yo también.

-No seas perra y dame un beso cómo dios manda –me recriminó y yo sacudí mi cabeza. Quería jugar un rato. Si Edward pensaba que él solo se divertiría esta noche, estaba muy equivocada. La diferencia era que él luego no podría quitarse a Jess de encima y yo en cambio, seguiría igual con Mike.

-Oh, no, aún no –Le sonreí juguetona y me fui de su lado, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me fui al medio de la fiesta y me divertí cuando vi a Mike buscándome con la mirada. Paseé mi mirada por la sala, en busca de Alice, quería saber si ya había vuelto, y me encontré con Edward, que estaba en una esquina observándome con el ceño fruncido. Le puse mala cara y alcé mi ceja en señal de que le había pillado mirándome.

Ignoró mi gesto y siguió mirándome y yo pasé de él.

Puede ser que estuviera bueno, fuera guapo y su personalidad me excitara, pero no permitiría que me insultase de esa manera, además de que nos llevábamos muy mal, por su estúpido ego.

Me moví hacia un lado y saludé a Angela y Ben. Ambos me caían muy bien, eran muy buenos amigos míos. Lo que me gustaba de ellos es que eran muy sinceros y no había falsedad ni maldad.

-Bella, Bella –Escuche un gritó de Alice llamándome. Me di la vuelta y me topé con ella.

-Oh, Alice –Le miré curiosa por su mirada envenenada.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –Me recriminó – ¡Mike te está buscando! No me gusta ese rollo que lleváis entre vosotros dos. ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo malentiende? –Me regaño apretando sus puños en los costados.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Acaso me debo preocupar por lo que piensen los otros? ¡Me da igual! –Le aclaré. Me estaba poniendo furiosa. Le eché una mala mirada y me aparte de su lado y me fui en busca de Mike.

Estuve un rato en su busca, y cuando lo vi fui hacia su lado. Él estaba observando a Jess, que patéticamente estaba intentando llamar la atención de Edward.

-Escucha Mike, no te preocupes por ella –intenté animarlo –Ella no vale para ti, eres demasiado bueno para ella, no sabría apreciarte cómo es debido –Se quedó en intento, se me daba fatal eso de animar a la gente y dar consejos, eso era trabajo de Alice.

Se volteó a mi dirección, me sonrió con picardía y me cogió de la cintura.

-Te pillé –Se rió fuerte ante mi cara atónita.

-Idiota, estúpido, imbécil –Empecé a insultarlo –No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera-.

-Lo lamento, además, ya sé que soy demasiado para ella –me susurró con su alto ego. Me mordí el labio para evitar una sonrisa. –Y ahora que te tengo, bésame –reclamo.

Se acercó poco a poco a mí, y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de mis labios, escuche, más bien, sentí algo líquido y frío correr por mi espalda.

Me aparé rápidamente de Mike, y me volví hacia atrás, para ver al gilipollas que me había tirado su puta bebida encima de mí.

Que sorpresa me llevé al descubrir que era Edward, sarcasmo.

-Eres un imbécil –le grité –Ten más cuidado-.

Estaba muy enfada, ya que él se había propuesto joderme toda la semana.

-Oh, lo lamento pequeña tonta –se burló con una sonrisa.

Apuntó estuve de lanzarme contra él y meterle de hostias hasta quedarme tranquila, pero Mike me cogió, adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

-Vámonos Bella, no vale la pena –me dijo y me llevó lejos de ahí. Me fijé en que Edward le echó una mirada asesina, si las miradas matasen, Mike estaría bastante muerto.

Me llevó a un sofá, me sentó y él se sentó en mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó, bebiendo de su vaso de alcohol, se notaba que ya empezaba a estar contentillo.

-Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes –Suspiré –Solo me está amargando la vida poco a poco –confesé.

-Bueno, si quieres, puedo partirle la cara –Me animó, y no puede evitar reírme.

-Mike, cariño, no te ofendas, pero él te destrozaría –Bromeé –No sé te da bien pelear –Admití.

-Pero por ti, lo haría –bromeó él –Ahora enserio, s i te vuelve a molestar avísame-.

-Bien, ahora mira por allá –le hice una señal disimuladamente- Esa chica no para de mirarte, ve y muéstrale el hombre que tienes dentro –Sonreí.

-Lo haré, pero antes, ¿No me das ese beso? –Me cogió de la mano, y la acuno de forma paternal.

-Oh, idiota, no podría, ella te está viendo –Me reí y él también. Le empujé para que se levantara y así lo hizo. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia aquella chica.

Solo esperaba que Alice se cansara rápido y pudiéramos llegar a su casa pronto.

Estuve como unos cuarenta minutos sentada, sin saber qué hacer, fue bastante aburrido. Noté como alguien se dejaba caer a mi lado. Me giré curiosa.

-¿Porqué mierdas estás aquí? –Le dije de mala forma a Edward.

Él solo sonrió.

-Cariño, sólo te quiero hacer compañía, para que no te aburras –Dijo poniendo su mano en mi pierna y subiéndola poco a poco.

Le miré incrédula.

-Qué pena que sea virgen, no me podrás joder –Le gruñí mientras le quitaba la mano de encima.

-Por fin lo admites ¿eh? –Dijo suavemente mientras se ponía encima de mí. –Y por cierto, no me importa que lo seas, es más cariño, prefiero que seas mía únicamente.

Me quedé estática cuando lo dijo. Sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Además, cuando algo o alguien me interesas, puedo llegar a ser muy posesivo –Continuó ignorando mi reacción. – Y tu cielo, me interesas.

Oh mierdas, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Me ha dicho que le gusto? Estaba muy confundida, vale, era obvio que nos gustábamos, que me atraía y parecía que yo a él también le atraía, pero él me gustaba enserio, le quería.

Su boca se dirigió a la mía y juro que lo intenté, pero no pude apartarme. Con suavidad su boca cubrió la mía, metiendo la lengua, lo único que hice fue llevar mis manos hacía su cuello y responder al beso.

Él gimió despacio, tumbándonos a lo largo del sofá, poniéndonos lo más cómodo posible.

Le di un tirón en el pelo, acercando su boca más a la mía, gimiendo un poco mientras permitía que sus manos empezaran a tocarme.

Separó sus labios de los míos para poder murmurar:

-Se me olvidó comentarte lo hermosa y umh –Gimió cuando le di un pequeño mordisco en la oreja- sexy que te ves esta noche.

Me sonrojé, maldito niño sexy. Su voz me ponía muy caliente.

-Tú si te ves sexy –gemí cuando sus labios volvieron a los míos.

Su cuerpo se apegó más al mío, sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi vestido, tocándome primero las piernas y luego me acarició por encima de mis bragas. Gemí.

-Edward –Susurré.

Mis manos se pusieron por debajo de su camiseta, tocándole sus bien formados abdominales.

Él intentó tocarme más íntimamente posible, pero le paré.

Él me miró preocupado, como si hubiera hecho algo mal o si me hubiera molestado algo.

Me sonrojé.

-No quiero tener mi primera vez en medio de una fiesta a la vista de todos –Dije sonrojándome aún más.

Simplemente quería algo más que tocarnos, quería hacerlo con él.

Él me miró sorprendido y luego asintió. Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-No hay porque hacerlo cariño –Dijo mirándome con comprensión.

Le sonreí mientras me ponía encima de él y me movía con suavidad encima de su sobresaliente bulto.

Él gimió cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo –Le susurré en su oreja, mientras me seguía moviendo.

-Párate, si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo -Me gruñó en mi oído, cogiéndome fuertemente las caderas para que no pudiera moverme más.

Le acaricié el pelo suavemente, mientras él abría los ojos y me miraba.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó a lo que yo asentí- ¿Es porque soy un jodido caliente?

Yo reí mientras negaba con la cabeza, me puse seria y se lo confesé.

-Me gustas Edward –Le susurré, avergonzada.

-Eys, no te avergüences cariño –Dijo mientras me levantaba la cara, que había agachado al confesarlo. –Tú también me gustas, y lo sabes.

Me sonrojé aún más.

-¿Está bien? –Le pregunté.

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Está muy bien –Dijo mientras me hacía reír a mí. -¿Te apetece irte de aquí?

Yo asentí. No me apetecía quedarme en la fiesta.

Me dio un último beso y nos levantó. Sonreí como una idiota.

Vi como Mike nos observaba y se acercó a mí a pesar del gruñido de Edward.

En un ataque de Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, acercándome a él.

-Nos vemos querida, que disfrutes del rico sexo –Dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se marchaba con la chica.

Edward estaba perplejo pero empezó a reír. Yo me sonrojé.

-No te rías- Le golpeé suavemente el brazo.

Él me mordió suavemente la oreja .Yo gemí.

Edward nos llevó hacia su coche, el cual puso rápidamente en marcha.

El viaje fue en silencio. Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, estaba nerviosa.

Noté como Edward me acariciaba la cara.

-Cariño, ya hemos llegado –Susurró contra mis labios, atrapándolos.

Y como siempre que hacia eso, yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello, mientras tiraba de él para acércalo. Edward profundizó el beso, agarrándome de la cintura y poniéndome encima suya en el asiento del conductor. Edward gimió y ese sonido me encendió mucho.

Edward abrió la puerta de su coche y con suavidad me alejó y me bajó del coche, seguido de él.

-Edward –Susurré. Él puso sus dedos encima de mis labios.

-No pasa nada cielo, todo está bien. –Dijo con suavidad.

Edward me arrastró donde supuse que era su habitación, entramos en silencio.

-¿Tus padres están en casa? –Le pregunté curiosa.

Él rió.

-No y aunque estuvieran no me importaría –Dijo mientras atrapaba nuestros labios.

Me tumbó en la cama con suavidad y empezamos a besarnos y a tocarnos poco a poco. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi vestido, al ver sus movimientos limitados, me sacó el vestido y lo lanzó por algún lado. Me quedé en ropa interior.

-Umm –Gruñó tocando mi piel con sus labios.- Eres hermosa.

Sus labios empezaron a recorrerme desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo deteniéndose para quitarme el brassiere. Yo solo podía gemir sin control. Cogí su cabello, levanté su cara y le besé. Mi lengua se metió en su boca, ambos gemimos. Solté su pelo y mis manos se dirigieron hacia sus vaqueros, los cuales desabroché el botón y la cremallera, quitándoselos.

Él aprovechó para morderme suavemente el labio, gimiendo.

Edward se separó un poco y mientras se quitaba la camiseta me miraba a los ojos. Oh Dios. Me excité más aún. Me mordí el labio pensando en cualquier cosa sucia con Edward.

Se volvió acercar, juntando nuestros labios de nuevo. Sus manos me empezaron acariciar el pecho, gemí fuertemente.

Lamió mis labios y se dirigió a mi pezón, el cual chupó y succionó, dándome oleadas de placer. Acto seguida se dirigió al otro. Le estiré el pelo para que no parase.

Cuando acabó con mis pechos, empezó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos por mi estomago, bajando lentamente. Me quitó la única prende que me quedaba, cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Sinceramente, me sentí un poco expuesta, me daba un poco de vergüenza que me pudiera ver.

Él me miró a los ojos.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó con suavidad.

Asentí, sonrojándome.

Él sonrío y me volvió a besar profundizando el beso, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Mientras nos estábamos besando, bajó su mano hacia mi parte más intima, acariciándome superficialmente.

Yo gemí en su boca, el gruñó, cuando baje mi mano y le acaricié por encima del bóxer. De pronto se volvió como una pequeña competición, haber quien recibía más placer.

Él metió un dedo y empezó a bombear, le mordí el hombro y puse mi mano dentro del bóxer y empecé a acariciarlo.

Ambos gemimos.

Sus labios se apoyaron en mi cuello y empozó a succionar fuertemente, seguramente mañana tuviera, pero en este mismo momento no me importaba mucho.

Edward metió un segundo dedo y empezó a bombear más rápido.

Gemí, agarrándole y empezando a masturbarlo.

Él gimió fuertemente mientras bombeaba más fuerte.

-Ed…Ward- Dije entre jadeos.

Me iba a venir, estaba cerca y lo notaba.

Él gimió, cuando empecé a masturbarlo más deprisa. Edward empezó a acariciarme el clítoris y eso fue lo último para que me viniese. Mis paredes se contrajeron contra sus dedos, mientras una gran ola de placer me hacía estremecerme y me recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Edward con un acto de erotismo sacó los dedos y se los metió en la boca. No pude evitar volverme a calentar. Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que Edward empezó a gemir más y se vino.

Gruñó y se tumbó a mi lado. Me abrazó de lado y me besó. El beso sabía a mí. Fue excitante.

Volvimos a empezar con inocentes besos que cada vez se volvían más pasionales.

Edward me separó un poco y se quitó el bóxer y acto seguido me puso a mí encima suya. Acarició mi trasero sabiendo hasta la espalda, mientras yo me movía un poco, volviéndonos a excitar.

Cuando no pudimos más Edward en un movimiento se puso debajo de mí. Alargó la mano hacia su mesita y cogió un paquete pequeño. Supuse que era un condón.

Envolví mis manos hacia su cuello atrayéndolo a mí y volviéndolo a besar. Gemimos, Edward se separo de mí un poco rasgo con los dientes el paquete y saco el condón.

-¿Quieres ponérmelo? –Me guiñó el ojo Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza avergonzada. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Él rió y dijo:

-Ya habrán más ocasiones.

Acepte eso, yo también quería tenerlo. Se puso el condón, me sonroje un poco al vérselo poner.

Nos volvió a acostar en la cama. Sus labios atacaron los míos y volvió a tocarme. Con suavidad mucha suavidad, dirigió su miembro a mi entrada y poco a poco empezó a entrar. Noté como mis paredes estrechas se abrían para que Edward entrara.

Toda esa excitación que sentí al principió se pasó cuando con cuidado atravesó mi himen. Me dolió. Sí, pero me gustó.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –susurró contra mi oído, mientras me acariciaba el pelo suavemente y se mantenía quieto.

Yo asentí, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Esperó unos momentos hasta que le dije que podía continuar y así lo hizo. Con suavidad y cuidado empezó a moverse poco a poco, hasta que pasó un poco el dolor y empezó a ir más rápido.

Él empezó a gemir y gruñir, mientras yo besaba su cuello, cara o labios.

-Ugh, que estrecha eres nena –Gimió, cerrando los ojos y empujaba dentro de mí, más rápidamente.

Poco después se corrió.

Salió de mí y tiró el condón por ahí.

Se apretó contra mí y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero –Susurró en mi oído.

Rodeé mis brazos por su cuello mientras le susurraba un te quiero.

Él con los ojos cerrados me sonrió.

Él abrazado contra mí y yo apoyada con el nos dormimos.

Me desperté cuando noté a alguien acariciándome y besándome. Decidí abrir los ojos y vi como Edward me sonreía.

-Buenos días, nena –Dijo y me dio un beso. Gemí.

-Buenos días –Dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el reía.

-¿Cómo estás cariño? –Dijo él serio.

-Bien –Mentí, estaba un poco adolorida.

Él enarcó las cejas.

-No me lo creo –Dejo caer. –Te quiero.

Yo reí como una tonta enamorada.

-Y yo –Le dije y le di un beso.

Él me llevo a casa de Alice dónde me dijo que me llamaría más tarde.

Alice me hizo todo tipo de interrogatorio sobre la noche pasada y yo le di una idea general sin detallar mucho.

Cuando por fin Alice me llevó a casa, Charlie no estaba.

La tarde pasó aburrida, pensando en Edward y su maravilloso cuerpo. No me podía creer lo que había pasado.

Esa noche me pasé hablando con Edward y le hice prometer que no volvería a molestar a mi padre, él acepto con la condición de que fuera su novia. Me alegre muchísimo. Cuando se hizo tarde tuvimos que colgar.

El domingo Edward vino a mi casa para hacer los deberes, aprovechando que mi padre se fue a pescar.

Empezamos besándonos inocentemente y acabamos en la cama gimiendo y haciendo el amor. Poco después de ese desliz nos pusimos hacer deberes.

-Yo me voy ya cariño –Dijo sonriéndome mientras me tenía en su regazo.

Yo lloriqueé.

-No quiero –Dije mientras me enganchaba más a é.

-Ni yo, preciosa, pero tu padre va a venir y a no ser que le quieras contar lo nuestro… -Dejo caer Edward.

Yo con un suspiro me levanté y le despedí.

Preparé la cena para cuando Charlie vino a casa.

En la noche decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

_E._

_Te quiero y te extraño_

_B. _

Parecía una estúpida enamorada, pero Edward me hacía sentir así.

A los pocos minutos recibí un mensaje de Edward.

_B._

_Yo también preciosa. Que tengas dulces sueños._

_E._

Y con una sonrisa en la cara me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para ir al instituto. Quería ver a Edward.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento me encontré con Jessica y todas las chicas.

-Ey, Bella –Me saludaron.

Les respondí el saludo.

-Bella- Dijo Jessica - ¿Qué es eso de tu cuello?

Abrí los ojos horrorizada. Mierda.

-No me digas que te perdiste en mi fiesta con un chico y dejaste de ser virgen –Dijo riéndose de mí acompañadas de todas las estúpidas.

-Buenos días cariño –Dijo Edward rodeándome la cintura y dándome un beso.

La cual cosa yo le respondí.

Me encaré a Jessica que me notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de ira, le sonreí y dije.

-Pues si –sonreí- Te presento a mi novio, Edward.

* * *

**Bien, primero que todo, agradecer a mi hermana, que estuvo siempre ahí. Ella fue la que me dijo, sube, sube, además de ayudarme un poco (:**

**Te quiero y gracias.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y les guste, a mi hubo una parte que Edward me enterneció. Oooooooooow, quisiera tener uno.**

**Gracias por leerme cuando estuve casi dos años sin actualizar. De verdad, Gracias^^**

**Os quiero (:**


End file.
